


Etude du quotidien d'un Dieu de la Destruction

by Nelja



Category: Orion - Masamune Shirow
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fantasy Theology, Gen, Humor, Language, Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etre invoqué pour une bonne baston peut ne pas être désagréable... sauf quand l'adversaire est beaucoup plus fort que vous !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etude du quotidien d'un Dieu de la Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Susano et Kushinata sont des personnages de la mythologie japonaise, et leur présente incarnation fut créée par Shirow. Daizen est de mon invention, et Nügua est une déesse chinoise.

Au fil des âges, de nombreuses théories s'affrontèrent sur la villégiature des dieux.

Quand l'humanité n'avait pas encore quitté la Terre, les prêtres les imaginaient perchés au sommet des montagnes ou réfugiés dans les phénomènes célestes. Les scientifiques, de nos jours, savent que c'est absurde. Bien sûr, un Dieu passer une nuit sans abri par moins cinquante degrés, ou entrer dans une étoile sans se faire brûler ; mais il en ressent tout de même un certain déplaisir.

Plus tard, certains ont préféré placer l'univers où les dieux mangeaient, buvaient, se reproduisaient et faisaient la vaisselle dans une dimension parallèle qui leur était réservée, et que seule leur volonté leur permettait de traverser (ainsi que quelques rituels fort dangereux).

A l'époque des balbutiements de la psycho-science, d'autres ont prétendu qu'un dieu qui n'avait pas été invoqué était partout à la fois sous forme d'ondes imperceptibles, ce qui lui permettait de ressentir l'univers. D'autres prétendaient qu'ils étaient incarnés dans tous les phénomènes qui les représentaient à la fois (par exemple, tous les malades et les germes pour un dieu des maladies, et éventuellement les livres qui traitaient de lui). Certains allaient jusqu'à dire que ces créatures n'ont aucune existence ni conscience, réduits à un ammoncellement caractéristique de trigrammes et de chakras, entre les moments où ils sont incarnés.

Dans tous les cas, ils étaient persuadés que, vu les multitudes de formes physiques qu'un dieu peut prendre selon ses besoins et la façon de l'invoquer, il n'y en avait pas de vraie, et qu'ils étaient certainement, en privé, à un autre niveau d'existence. De plus, on n'avait pas entendu parler d'un Dieu se reproduisant depuis des millénaires, ce qui laissait entendre que la forme matérielle n'était qu'une imperfecion liée aux premiers temps de la création, quand il n'existait pas grand chose en dehors d'une bouillie de yinerons et de yangerons.

Aucun d'entre eux ne prit jamais l'initiative d'invoquer un dieu pour lui poser poliment la question. C'aurait été très dangereux de le déranger pour si peu, et les controverses auraient certainement continué, par rapport à la façon dont la question avait été posée, ou à la fiabilité du dieu invoqué.

C'est à cause de l'incompétence de ces générations de théologiens que notre histoire ne commence qu'au moment où Susano Orbatos, dieu guerrier de l'oeil noir du dragon, fut invoqué lors d'un rituel accompli dans un temple de la planète MiShieh.

* * *

De fort mauvaise humeur, comme à son habitude, Susano surgit, à la fois du ciel, du vide, et d'une chaîne harmonique. Brandissant son bâton, il s'exclama. "Où sont les offrandes, enfoirés ?"

Le grand prêtre maigre et sec qui assurait la cérémonie lui tendit une coupe de parchemins mystiques, que Susano dévora sans autre forme de procès, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf jeunes filles aux vêtements fort légers étaient agenouillées dans la grande pièce vide - dont les murs avaient besoin d'un sérieux coup de pinceau - en chantant ses louanges.

"La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, mais vous pouvez continuer d'essayer!" Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui. "Tout semble correct, pour une fois. Mais où est le festin ?"

Le prêtre, fort poliment, lui raconta comment la pauvreté ne leur permettait pas de lui offrir de tels cadeaux. En effet, le cruel seigneur de la planète réclamait obéissance absolue, des impôts exorbitants, et avait invoqué un puissant dieu pour garantir l'ordre chez lui, et faire la nique à la police interplanétaire.

Heureusement pour lui, le prêtre semblait intelligent et son style de récit était à la fois concis et agréable, sinon Susano l'aurait rapidement expédié dans un endroit où il n'aurait eu plus aucun motif ni aucun moyen de se plaindre. Les histoires larmoyantes le faisaient souverainement chier.

"En gros, vous êtes dans la merde, la police galactique n'a pas envie de venir s'y fourrer, alors vous m'invitez, moi ?"

Les jeunes filles improvisèrent un chant où elles établissaient que Susano était le seul à pouvoir vaincre leur ennemi et transformer la merde en miel doux. Plus sobre, le prêtre se raidit, s'apprêtant à perdre la vie, et murmura. "En gros, oui."

"Répète après moi : on est dans la merde."

"On est... dans la merde..." murmura la prêtre, peu habitué à ce genre de langage.

Susano lui asséna une tape amicale dans le dos, l'envoyant rouler cul par-dessus tête à l'autre extrémité du temple. Certaines des jeunes filles s'écartèrent, effrayées, tandis que d'autres essayaient, avec un succès mitigé, d'amortir le choc contre le mur. Susano remarqua, à cette occasion, que ce qu'il avait pris pour des vêtements légers, révélateurs et aguichants ressemblait plutôt à des lambeaux de vêtements imposés par la misère, et spécialement lavés pour l'occasion.

Susano, dieu de la destruction et des tempêtes, pouvait être un dieu compatissant, à l'occasion. Même s'il ne l'admettait que devant les gens qu'il avait suffisamment effrayés pour être sûr que cela ne se répèterait pas, ou bien devant une certaine personne.

De plus, cela faisait plusieurs millions d'harmoniques qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprécier une bonne baston.

"Bon, comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda-t-il au prêtre.

"Daizen."

"Daizen. Tu viens avec moi, tu me montres où est le problème. Quand je vous aurai arrangé le coup, je reviendrai pour le festin promis. Salut les filles !"

Attrapant Daizen par son col, il s'éclipsa en passant par le toit, qui de toute façon, avant même son passage, avait besoin d'être réparé.

* * *

Le palais du prince régnant était d'or et de pierreries, entouré de fleurs. Plus loin autour, s'étendaient des prés, des champs et des rizières. Susano eut un sifflement admiratif.

"Pas mal. ca me donne envie de marcher dessus." Il lacha le prêtre au-dessus des fleurs. "Bon, tu me montres le dieu de compagnie de ton roi, je lui casse la gueule, je me régale du festin, et je me tire ?"

"Il faudra d'abord affronter sa police régulière, pour qu'il l'envoie..." murmura le prêtre. "Et je n'ai pas envie de..." A ce moment, des hommes en armes et des magiciens surgirent, dans des machines lévitantes. "Vous avez abîmé la pelouse de notre roi. Suivez-vous au..."

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de terminer leurs phrases. Susano les avait tous envoyés visiter les cycles de réincarnation. "Je déteste être interrompu. Après la police, y a quoi ?"

Le prêtre semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et Susano le soupçonna de regretter l'avoir invoqué. "Eh bien, quand le seigneur se rendra compte de la disparition de ses hommes, peut-être..."

"Enfer, c'est vrai, j'aurais dû en laisser un vivant, les autres seraient venus plus vite. C'est naze, les complexité administratives d'ici. J'ai l'impression d'être chez ma soeur. Bon, le plus rapide serait d'aller le défier directement."

Saisissant à nouveau Daizen par son grand col de cérémonie, il lévita jusqu'aux fenêtres du palais et fit une entrée fracassante, dans tous les sens du terme, dans ce qu'il identifia comme la salle du trône.

"Salut, jeunot !" s'exclama-t-il au roi, qui avait dépassé la quarantaine. "Il parait que tu as un dieu efficace, ici ! Fais voir un peu !"

Les belles jeunes filles enchaînées et richement vêtues qui entouraient le trône se recroquevillèrent sur elles-mêmes, essayant de se faire oublier. Daizen se releva, toussant, essayant de dégager ses voies respiratoires de la poudre de plâtre (l'or des murs n'était qu'un placage).

Le roi, pas du tout troublé, eut un sourire.

"Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais il est en effet temps de tester ta force."

"Comment ça, tu ne sais pas! Je suis Susano orbatos, le dieu de l'oeil noir du dragon, et..."

La fin de sa phrase, ainsi que la réplique polie de Daizen "Euh, je ne crois pas que vu le lui ayiez précisé." se perdirent dans un bruit de tempête, alors qu'un tourbillon matérialisait une femme immense au corps de serpent, qui paracheva la destruction de la décoration de la salle.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'invoquer dans un espace aussi réduit !" s'exclama-t-elle. "C'est absolument inconfortable !"

Susano la contempla d'un oeil sombre, et murmura : "Cette fois, on est vraiment dans la merde..."

* * *

A l'autre extrémité de la planète...

Susano se releva, modérément endolori. Le coup l'avait projeté très loin. S'il n'avait pas pris appui sur le mur du château pour dévier sa trajectoire, il serait en train de nager la brasse dans l'espace (ce qui ne sert à rien pour un humain ordinaire, l'espace étant constitué de vide comme chacun sait, mais peut servir pour un dieu qui s'appuie sur les yinerons et les yangerons au lieu de vulgaires molécules d'eau).

Daizen était aplati sur son ventre, ce qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie.

"Je ne suis pas un coussin !" s'exclama le Dieu en le balançant par terre.

"Je n'ai jamais été autant projeté de ma vie." murmura le prêtre à voix très basse. Puis, retrouvant ses esprits "Seigneur Susano, que s'est-il passé ?"

"Tu ne l'as pas reconnue ?"

"Euh, c'est la divinité qui sert notre roi."

"Ca oui, mais c'est aussi Nügua, grande déesse, et vénérée en plusieurs endroits comme créatrice de l'humanité. Même si ce ne sont que des bobards - les dieux ont plus utile à faire - de telles rumeurs donnent tout de suite une respectabilité."

"Et, euh, est-ce que par hasard vous auriez été pris par surprise, ce qui vous a placé en infériorité stratégique ?"

"Mon cul infériorité stratégique. Elle est vingt fois plus forte que moi, oui."

"Oh." dit le prêtre d'un air déçu.

"J'ai bien un moyen pour renvoyer toute divinité dans l'espace où elle vient, mais ça coute très cher, je l'ai déjà utilisé la dernière fois contre ce crétin de singe, alors je suis en dette karmique, et je ne vais pas m'y fourrer encore plus pour tes beaux yeux."

"Oh."

Susano commença à grandir démesurément. Il attrapa le prêtre dans sa main. "Allez, on y retourne."

"Mais, je croyais..."

"Comme elle est plus bourrine que moi, il faudra probablement réfléchir un peu avant d'attaquer."

Susano continua à grandir, jusqu'à mesurer des centaines de mètres de haut, et entreprit de retourner au palais du roi, à pied. La tête dans les nuages, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : comment se venger de son humiliation de façon flamboyante. L'idée de protéger les habitants de la planète était complètement sortie de son immense tête, c'est pourquoi il piétina au passage quelques chaumières de paysans et quelques rizières. Il ne sut jamais si Daizen avait eu le courage de se plaindre ; ses oreilles étaient trop loin de sa main. En tout cas, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas le mordre en signe de protestation.

Arrivé aux abords du palais, il reprit sa taille habituelle, et commença à exposer son plan à l'oreille de Daizen.

* * *

Quand le roi entendit dire par ses gardes que Daizen était venu reconnaître tous ses torts et prêter allégeance, il commença par être surpris qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par une profonde satisfaction.

Il déclara qu'il l'entendrait. En attendant le retour du garde, il était déjà en train de prévoir le châtiment qu'il allait infliger. Cinq ans de travaux forcés - il n'en fallait pas moins pour avoir fait de tels dégâts à son palais - suivis de la mort par tortures douloureuses, pour avoir refusé son autorité pendant si longtemps. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du prêtre en question, très nerveux.

"Alors, tu as enfin accepté de reconnaître l'étendue de ma puissance ?" demanda le roi, ménageant ses effets.

Daizen n'en menait pas large. Il s'agenouilla, principalement parce qu'il trouvait les lames des gardes trop près de sa tête, et murmura. "En fait..."

"En fait quoi ?"

"En fait, vous avez été trompé ! Vous avez dès maintenant perdu tous vos pouvoirs sur votre dieu, grâce à un rituel que j'ai accompli !"

Le roi pâlit, porta la main à son coeur, puis murmura. "Vous allez connaître l'ampleur de votre erreur."

Un léger souffle d'air, annonce du tourbillon, commença à se former.

Mais personne dans la rangée de gardes n'avait remarqué le Susano miniature qui était sorti de l'oreille de Daizen et volait maintenant vers le roi, pas plus gros qu'un grain de pollen.

Il ne reprit sa taille humaine que parvenu tout près de lui, armé d'un bâton de taille monumentale garni de pointes. Le roi, rapide, eut le temps de marmonner une autre formule pour se protéger du coup qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Mais de son autre main, Susano avait saisi une pierre qu'il portait sous son manteau de cérémonie, et l'avait écrasée.

Le tourbillon qui commençait à se former s'affola, si mit à tourner dans la pièce, avant de passer par le trou dans le mur.

Susano, au lieu de frapper le roi de son arme, lança un coup circulaire qui rejeta en arrière tous les gardes qui s'approchaient de lui. Puis il saisit le roi par le col, et lui murmura : "C'est bien ce que je pensais. Aucun humain ne peut contrôler une déesse de ce psycho-niveau sans voir une aide artificielle. Et tu t'es trahi en me montrant où elle était, quand tu as douté de ses pouvoirs. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi, hein ?"

Daizen leva le doigt "Je crois que j'ai une idée sur la question."

Susano ricana. "Moi aussi. mais rien n'interdit de faire les deux."

Quand Son ex-Majesté eut été contraint, sous la menace d'un grand bâton, à signer tous les traités acordant aux paysans la libre disposition de leurs terres - ce qui le fit souffrir immensément - il fut saisi par la peau du cou et décrivit une trajectoire parabolique vers une des rizières les plus boueuses des alentours, restant en vie mais se faisant une ou deux fractures et de multiples contusions - ce qui ne lui plut pas spécialement non plus.

Il était en train de se réjouir d'être encore en vie, quand une ombre au-dessus de lui couvrit le soleil. Il leva la tête...

* * *

"Bon, on rentre chez toi, vous sortez ce que vous avez de meilleur, et on se fait ce festin!" s'exclama Susano. "Vous pourrez aller chercher le nécessaire dans les réserves du roi. Tiens, je crois que c'était pas très légal, les obtentions forcées de signatures !"

"Euh..." dit le prêtre embarrassé. "Comme il avait déjà des problèmes avec la police interplanétaire, je pense que nous nous en tirerons... C'est pour le bien du peuple, vous savez ?"

Susano lui envoya une autre de ces bourrades amicales dont Daizen aurait préféré se garder. "C'était un compliment. Je suis un dieu du chaos, entre autres, après tout. D'ailleurs, si tu m'avais écouté, tu lui aurait fait signer aussi un ordre de réparer la toiture de chez toi, c'est miteux, comme ça."

Il sauta par la fenêtre, portant le prêtre sur son dos comme un sac de pommes de terre.

Très honnêtement, cela ne l'aurait pas enthousiasmé de voir une foule en liesse le saluer et l'acclamer. Ce genre de manifestations lui semblait niaise. Dans l'absolu, il préférait les paysages et les gens dévastés. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il était satisfait de voir les champs et les villages se faire détruire par un énorme serpent. Après tout, la destruction à grande échelle était son job, il n'allait pas le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, il détestait l'impression d'avoir travaillé pour rien.

Mais il avait déjà testé la puissance de Nügua, et il se sentait à nouveau bien petit, d'un coup - et reprendre sa forme de géant n'aurait rien arrangé en termes de psycho-niveau.

C'est à ce moment qu'il commença à sentir une frangrance de lotus dans l'air.

Il connaissait mieux que personne cette psycho-énergie qui traversait l'espace, ce tourbillon de matérialisation tellement plus doux que le sien ou celui de la reine-serpent. Quand la princesse Kushinata était près de lui, faisant ressortir son énergie de destruction par contraste en même temps qu'elle la contrebalançait, il se sentait plus nécessaire et réel que jamais.

Cependant, il regarda autour de lui les rizières dévastées, non seulement par Nügua mais aussi par ses propres pas sous forme géante, et il se sentit plus mal à l'aise qu'il aurait dû.

Quand la princesse Kushinata n'était pas près de lui, quand il ne ressentait pas ce sentiment de plénitude, peut-être avait-il tendance à oublier un tout petit peu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite d'arrêter de tout casser.

Elle finit de se matérialiser, et s'adressa à Nügua.

"Honorable reine-serpent, pourquoi faites-vous cela ?"

La divinité la regarda de ses yeux de serpent, à la pupille fendue. "Cet humain m'a asservie, et je ne serai honorable à nouveau que quand j'aurai éliminé chaque témoin de mon humiliation."

"Tu as commencé par bouffer le roi lui-même, au moins ?" interrompit Susano. Elle lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Susano reprit espoir. Peut-être Nügua n'était-elle pas totalement imperméable à la logique.

"Nügua, votre humiliation n'est rien à leurs yeux. Ils ne savent pas qui vous êtes. Vous n'étiez pas reconnaissable, dans ces chaînes. Par contre, les souffrances que vous leur infligez de votre propre gré, avec votre vraie forme, celles-là vous feront honte, et vous êtes la plus grande gardienne de vos humiliations."

Ce n'était pas son argumentation qui emportant l'adhésion, c'était sa douceur et sa lumière. Susano se demanda un instant s'il était le seul à la percevoir ainsi, mais ce n'était pas le cas, à voir les réactions qu'elle suscitait habituellement, de respect chez les gens purs et de haine chez les corrompus. Il se sentait même un peu jaloux.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais regretter ce que je suis en train de faire! Les humains ne valent rien pour moi !"

"Reine-serpent, ils valent suffisamment pour que leur opinion vous importe. Pourquoi ne pas leur montrer le meilleur dont vous êtes capable maintenant ?"

"Et puis de toute façon," s'exclama Susano, "même si vous les tuiez tous, moi et la princesse lotus, on se tirerait et on s'en souviendrait parfaitement ! Alors, vous avez tout intérêt à faire quelque chose pour rétablir votre image, autre chose qu'un massacre, que tout le monde pourrait faire, même moi !"

Nügua s'interrompit. "Vous êtes ridicules..."

Susano manqua lui foncer dessus, mais la main de la princesse Kushinata sur son épaule le retint.

"Mais en effet, devant de tels spectateurs, j'ai d'autres moyens de vous le montrer que d'anéantir un peuple ridicule. Vous avez gagné, dame lotus."

Nügua commença à s'élever dans le ciel. Son corps, au fur et à mesure, devenait un arc-en-ciel. Sur les sol qu'elle survolait, la pluie faisait naître des plantes riches et nourricières, sont les feuilles prenaient des formes de serpent.

"Impressionnant." souffla Susano.

"La reine-serpent est puissante." répondit Kushinata.

"Je parlais de toi, princesse. Tu as réussi de façon impressionnante à convaincre une psychopathe pareille.

"Nous ne pouvons mesurer ce qu'elle a dû ressentir de devoir faire les basses oeuvres d'un humain, mais la destruction gratuite n'est pas dans sa nature."

Susano, quoique flottant dans l'air, commença à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, embarrassé.

"J'ai un peu anéanti quelques champs, tout à l'heure." confessa-t-il comme en passant. "Et j'ai flanqué une raclée aux gardes du roi."

Elle lui sourit. "J'ai vu. Je n'ai pas voulu interrompre, mais j'ai soigné ceux que tu as blessés, humains, animaux, ou plantes."

"Oh..."

"Je suis ta contrepartie, Susano. c'est toi qui l'as deviné le premier. Tu as sauvé cette planète, et tu as bien fait. Là où tu seras, je serai. Là où je serai, tu seras. J'apporterai l'équilibre à tes actes, comme tu l'as apporté à mes paroles quand j'ai essayé de convaincre Nügua."

Susano sembla gêné à ses paroles, et essaya de changer la conversation. "Ca te dirait, un festin ?"

"Un... festin ?"

"Oui. Chez nous, c'est comme ça qu'on remercie les dieux quand ils ont bien fait leur job, et je connais des gens qui nous en doivent un."

* * *

Daizen était trop respectueux pour poser des questions personnelles à Susano et Kushinata quand ils vinrent visiter son temple pour profiter de ses offrandes, ce qui fait que personne ne sait encore où vont les dieux quand ils ne sont pas matérialisés.

Mais ce qu'il put confirmer, c'est que quelle que soit leur forme, ondes, corps incarnés ou trigrammes, le Dieu Susano Orbatos et la princesse Kushinata ne se quittent pas, unis pour toujours et à jamais.


End file.
